Tails island
by Teamrandom21
Summary: It may be a small island in the middle of no where, but it's about to be the site of adventures and a ton of action. Featuring Tails the fox, Perci the banicoot, and other characters from the Sonic series.
1. Chapter 1

The two tailed fox known as Tails worked in his workshop. His goggles on working on a piece of metal, soldering it. The two tailed fox who used to hang out with Sonic now spent his days on an island by himself. He hated the fact that things didn't work out with the two begin friends, but at the same time was glad to come back to his island, cocoa island.

"Well, at least working on these projects of mine helps me forget how alone I am here, right ?" Tails said to a coconut that sat near his bench. It had a face that was a smile on it, drawn in crayon.

While he may have been alone for the time begin, that was going to change for Tails, as a girl known as Perci was heading towards the island. The purple bandicoot girl wore two bracelets, a black sweater and light brown boots. A red bandana was in her hair.

She was laying back on the safety boat, somewhat mad at the events she had just went though, before smiling at an island that was coming up.

"Well, it might be in the middle of nowhere, but I'm getting sea sick." She said. The boat had finally made its way to the island. Perci got out and began to look around. She couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone else on the island.

The sounds that Tails made in his workshop furthered her theory that she wasn't alone.

"Well at least it looks like I'm going to have company on this island." She said. She was somewhat careful though when walking towards the sound, only worried that the person she may run into would be mean or just plain insane.

It would be a shame too. To her, the island looked pretty nice. Yeah it was in the middle of nowhere, but it was small which had its ups of not getting lost, and seemed very peaceful and quiet. It looked like the sort of island you would see on the front of a postcard.

She finally found Tails workshop, Tails was busy working. When he finally stopped, Perci said something.

"Uh…hello?" she said.

Tails looked at her somewhat surprised.

"Uh…Hi."

"Hey, sorry I just washed up on this island."

"Oh. Well, don't worry, I'm not crazy or anything." Tails said, quickly pushing his coconut friend off his desk.

"Names Tails, Miles Tails Prower." He said. Tails wanted to shake her hand, but they were dirty from the work that he had done, and he didn't want to make a bad impression probably the only person in general who would find the small island.

"Names Perci, the bandicoot." She said with a smile. Tails washed his hands up a bit and got a chair for Perci.

"So I take it you've been here for a while now?" Said Perci.

"Yeah, believe it or not this is actually my home. It's a long story, just know that after some adventures and stuff, I headed here. I'll give the island credit, even with my absents it seems to stay nice and just the way it was. Of course, I want it to be this way, the island may be small, but it still means a lot to me."

"From what I've seen of the island, it certainly looks nice."

"Yeah, so how did you happen to wind up on this island anyway?" Tails asked.

"Well let's see…" said Perci, putting her hand under her chin.

"I was feeling a bit stressed out at work. I work at a grocery store in new-mobious city. I swear no one in that city sleeps. There's always someone with bags under their eyes. So for my birthday, I got a cruse trip for 2 weeks."

"Well that sounds nice."

"Yeah, until it had to sink…"

"Oh."

"yeah, long story short, I made it out to one of the life boats and then found myself here on this island after what felt like a couple of days just floating along, getting sea sick and what not."

"I'm sorry you're stranded here, I could try to help you get back home, I could have sworn I have some sort of GPS device around here somewhere."

"No, no, it's fine. In fact, I think I'll stay here a bit, for a sort of vacation if you will." Said Perci with a smile.

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"Positive, now come on, why don't you show me around." Said Perci, who held Tails hand, causing him to blush a bit.

"Uh…s-s-sure, let me show you around." Tails said.

With that, Tails walked out of his workshop holding Perci's hand, ready to show her around the island that was cocoa island.


	2. Chapter 2

In a layer very far, far away from Cocoa Island was a scientist lab. The lab was mostly abandon except for two scientists…

One had ginger hair and a short beard. This was Doctor Flynn. The other was clean shave, had brown glasses, and brown hair. This was Doctor Aaron.

Doctor Aaron called over Doctor Flynn, he was excited to tell him some news that was going to change the world.

"Yes Aaron?" said Doctor Flynn, still with his night cap on and somewhat frustrated.

"I have something that is going to change the world!"

"What?"

Doctor Aaron pulled a blanket off of an object, reveling a flat screen TV.

"A flat screen TV?"

"That and-"

Doctor Aaron pulled anther blanket off and showed a giant machine. It had a large shooter laser on it and a seat.

"What's this?"

"It's a giant transporter, one shot at someone and it will take you anywhere at any location just like that!" Aaron said snapping his fingers.

"Amazing, but how do you know it works?"

"Well…sadly, I don't, however, there is something that would make it work…A CHAOS EMERALD!"

"I don't know Aaron, this seems like a very wired idea…"

Doctor Aaron sighed.

"Flynn…please, we've been scientist for 10 years now…does this seem dumb? Yes, but don't you want to do it for science? Look at what it's given us!" Said Aaron putting his arm around Ian and showing him to a screen slideshow.

"It's given us electricity, medicine, vaccinations, and Tasers to tase people who say vaccinations are evil and bad with no proof."

"You're right Doctor Aaron, we need to do this…do this for science, but where are we going to find this said chaos emerald?"

"Well let's see."

Doctor Aaron brought a nearby map. He looked at it, and after a while his eyes lit up as he saw the tiny island that was Cocoa Island.

"Here we are, we have an island that's close to us that has been conformed to have a chaos emerald, COCOA ISLAND!" he said, pointing at the tiny little island on the map.

"Really? How long has that island been there?"

"Who knows, but it's the closet island to us!"

"Yeah but how are we going to get the chaos emerald?"

"Simple, we get robots to do it!" said Aaron, pointing his finger up standing tall.

"OK well that's great and all, but where are we going to find robots."

"I know a guy…"

"Is it Darrell the doughnut guy again? I told you he only sells doughnuts and nothing else."

"No, it's Doctor Eggman!" said Aaron.

Back at the island, Tails walked around with Perci showing her the lake that was in the middle of the island.

"So let me get this straight? This small island surrounded by water…has even more water inside of it?"

"Yep." Said Tails nodding his head up and down.

"I actually don't mind, it can get hot on this island at times, so on those hot days I do like to go and jump into the water and just take a nice little swim."

"I actually wouldn't mind taking a swim right now, if only my swimsuit didn't go down with the ship." Said Perci. She then got an idea though. She grabbed some leaves and made a bathing suit out of them.

"There, now I'm all ready for a swim." She said, leaves covered her chest and bottom. Tails blushed a bit at how nice she looked. She then jumped in the water.

"Well, aren't you going to join me."

"Uh…sure." Said Tails, taking off his shoes and jumping into the water.

Meanwhile, on the front of the island shore the badniks came onto the island.

"Search for master emerald" they said.

Tails and Perci where sitting around enjoying the water when suddenly Tails saw one of the robots walking thought.

"Oh no…" said Tails.

"What's wrong?"

Tails pointed to the robots.

"It's one of Doctor eggman's robots. Long story short he's an evil doctor that me and Sonic fought off. He must have somehow tracked me here."

"Well, so much for a nice vacation." Said Perci somewhat disappointed. It's all fun and games till robots interrupt your vacation.

The robots explored around the island scanning it. Tails snuck from behind and attacked them via a spin dash.

"Nice." Said Perci.

"Thanks, Sonic taught me that."

A robot turned around and shot at Tails, who ducked the shot.

"Woah watch it!" said Tails.

"Show me where the chaos emeralds are and I'll consider it…" the robot said in a smart tone. Tails responded back by knocking it down with his Tail, causing it to explode.

"They just don't make robots like they used to." He said.

Back at the lab, Doctor Aaron couldn't believe his eyes as two robots went down somehow.

"What's this? Why are these robots going down? Especially the one who just tripped?"

Robot: now where could it b-

 **Trips**

Robot: oh my!

 **Breaks**

"They just don't make robots like they used to!"

Back at the island Tails spun dash the final robot, taking them all out.

"That was pretty great. Sorry I didn't help out, I'm not that much of a fighter."

"It's alright." Said Tails with a smile.

Back at the lab, Doctor Flynn was somewhat mad.

 **Chair goes through window**

Uh did I say somewhat…I meant very.

"I better get my money back for those robots!" said Doctor Flynn.

"Doctor Flynn, I think I know who did it!" said Aaron.

"Who did what? Leak the script to my favorite show "The Young and the restful?"

Dude: Man…I wanna do something today, but I'm just too lazy…I think I'll go back to sleep again.

"No, who destroyed those robots we sent to the island."

Doctor Aaron headed over to the big screen to show Doctor Flynn footage of Tails spin dashing into the robot.

"Who is this creature?"

"I don't know, but it must be an animal or something. Looks like this island isn't as abandon as I thought it was."

"Well, at least we have use for this helicopter I bought."

"With who's money?" asked Doctor Aaron.

Doctor Ian slowly walked off whistling.

"DOCTOR IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"


	3. chapter 3

"So Tails, when you were with Sonic what did you two do?" asked Perci. The two sat on the couch in Tails house just chilling. Tails put his hand under his cheek and put his tongue out thinking.

"Well, it's been a while but from what I remember I ran into him one day while looking around this place known as the green hill zone. One of the robotnik robots tried to attack me but Sonic saved me. From that point on I tried following him around. He seemed to not mind too much until after the whole adventure." Said Tails.

"Did he ask if you had a home or something like that?"

"No, he just seemed to not really notice me. I mean he thanked me and all but after that, he distanced himself from me. I figured that it meant that I was over-welcoming my stay so I headed back to this island with his plane.

"He gave you his plane?"

Tails put his hand behind his back somewhat nervous now.

"Uh…no…"

"So you stole it?"

"I like to prefer to say borrowed and never really got around to returning it…"

Meanwhile in the sky, the two doctors were heading over to the island.

"Will you hurry up, I'm getting air sickness!" said Doctor Ian.

"Oh shush, you're the one who used my money to buy this, so it's only fair that I drive this helicopter."

"Do you even know how to fly one?"

"Sorry I can't hear you over the helicopter blades."

The duo finally reached the island, the sound of the helicopter caught Tails and Perci's attention.

"What's that?"

"Sounds like trouble." Tails said.

"I didn't know trouble sounded like a helicopter."

Doctor Ian brought out a megaphone.

"This is the police, everything you say will be held against you, now come out."

Tails and Perci slowly got out, but hid in the trees, trying to get a look at the two goons.

"I don't know who they are, but I wouldn't be surprised if they worked with Eggman." Said Tails to Perci.

"Speak up! Where are you?" Doctor Ian shouted.

"We'd love to tell you but everything we say will be held against us." Perci shouted back.

"Dang there good…"

"Alright I'm landing the helicopter." Said Doctor Aaron. He slowly lowered the helicopter into the sand.

"Nice…" said Doctor Ian. "I thought you couldn't fly a helicopter."

"You can thank plane simulator for my skills."

Tails came out of the woods to see the two doctors.

"So, you must be the two who reside here, and destroyed our robots." Said Doctor Aaron.

"And you must be the two goons who sent those robots here…"

"Well in all fairness we didn't know there was anyone here." Said Doctor Ian. "But we have a feeling the reason why you attacked our robots is because of the fact that you're trying to protect the chaos emerald that resides here."

"What chaos emerald?"

The two doctors looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"This knock, knock joke we were thinking of, and the fact that you don't know an emerald is here."

Tails got annoyed at this point.

"Look, I've been here for a long time, if there was a chaos emerald here, I would know about it!"

"Well apparently you don't, so if you could just please stand aside and let us grab or search for that emerald in the name of science."

The doctors started walking but Tails stood in their way.

"I'm telling you, there are no chaos emeralds here now get out of here."

"And I'm telling you…or forget it!"

Doctor Aaron pushed a button and more of the badniks came down and surrounded Perci and Tails.

"You got to be kidding me…" Tails said angrily.

"Well we were but now we're not, we also ran out of jokes so there's that." Said Doctor Ian.

One of the robots tried to attack Perci, but Tails grabbed her and flew her to safety.

"Don't worry Perci, I got this." He said.

"You sure Tails?"

"Yeah, trust me, I used to do this all the time with Sonic."

Tails spun dashed though 3 robots, destroying them instantly. More robots tried to attack him, but he dodged there attacks, some of the attacks hitting the robots themselves.

"Oh come on…" said a frustrated Doctor Aaron.

"Hey we could have gotten those fancy robots from Aperture Science labs but noooooo, it's too expensive." Ian said.

More robots came out and one knocked down Tails. Tails tried to get up but the robot stomped on him. Perci then jumped out and karate chopped the robot. She then helped Tails up.

"Thanks perci."

"You're welcome."

More robots started attacking Tails, but he dodged and spun dashed though all of them. Before soon, none where left.

"Do'h, very well, have it your way, but We'll be back, we will be back!" said Doctor Ian. The two got into the helicopter and flew it away from the island.

"Thanks for the help Perci." Tails said hugging Perci, who not only hugged him back but kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime handsome."

Tails blushed brightly at the comment.

 _Born to be dumb_

 _Local hedgehog_

 _What did I just read? Records_

Born to be dumb

Sponsored by the people in Britain who though leaving the EU was a good idea

Born to be dumb

Looking at the people who say Sonic has too many characters

And you just don't get it

You try to explain it

But you look so stupid

I don't think you get

Yeah you don't

Yeah you don't.

Born to be dumb

Who's the idiot who came up with "Banjo and Kazooi nuts and bolts"

Born to be dumb

(Insert Donald trump here)

And you just don't get it

You look so stupid

But you're choices are dumb

And you really messed up

Yeah you don't

Yeah you don't

You just don't get it

You think you know it all

But you fail to show the fact

No, you don't get it yeah you don't


	4. chapter 4

"Now, where oh where could that island be." Said a blue mouse like creature. She wore blue glasses and looked at a map. When she lifted it up, she saw the island.

"Bingo!"

On this same island, Tails sat looking out at the ocean while Perci sat in a hammock, drinking a coconut.

"You want a coconut Tails?" Perci asked.

"Nah I'm good. On a side note, I think we may be getting anther visitor." Tails said.

"Please don't tell me it's one of the crazy doctors. I haven't seen someone as crazy as them since that one kid in 3rd grade who had a crush on me."

That kid in 3rd grade who had a crush on perci: Why do I have the feeling I'm in a family guy like cutaway gag?

Tails pointed to the boat that seemed to be coming closer to the island.

"Whoever it is doesn't seem to be dangerous as far as I know, come on, let's go meet them on the beach." Said Tails.

"Hopefully you're right."

The creature in the boat smiled as two people showed up on the island.

"Oh good, they must be historians like me!" she said.

She quickly docked the boat and ran over to the two.

"Hello!"

"uh..hi." Perci said.

"Names Relic the Pika, I'm a fellow historian here on coconut island, where there's said to be a chaos emerald here."

"By any chance do you have any robots?" Tails asked.

"No."

"Ok, and what is with everyone thinking that there's a chaos emerald here."

"Well let's see." Said Relic grabbing her map, studying it carefully.

"Take 10 paces back."

Tails stepped back counting to ten.

"Go to the left 2 paces."

Tails did that.

"And there should be a red x under you."

"A red…x"

Tails looked under him and there it was…a red x.

"Seriously, this was here all the time?"

"And I thought the plot to "Someday" was forced." Said Perci and FOR THE LOVE OF WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP BRINGING THAT UP THAT WAS THE OLD ME THIS IS THE NEW ME!

 **Teamrnadom21 adjust himself**

Anyway…Pika grabbed some shovels and Tails and her started digging. Finally, they reached something shiny.

"What's this?"

"What I was telling you about the whole time! It was the chaos emerald that's on this island!"

Tails picked it up and looked at it. The last time he had seen something like this was around the time he was trying to help Sonic get the emeralds from Doctor Eggman.

"I…don't believe this…"

"So, that's the chaos emerald, it looks pretty nice looking." Said perci, leaning down the whole that Relic and Tails had dug.

"Yeah, jeez, I didn't even know this here…"

"It's ok, it's not like you were on this island for your whole life or anything."

Tails nervously laughed and scratched behind his head.

The two climbed out of the hole.

"So what are you going to do with the emerald?" asked Tails.

"I guess study it for the moment. Try to figure out some more stuff about it. Mind if I do it here?"

"Not at all, though a bit of a warning, there are 2 doctors who kind of have been after that as well."

"Doctors?"

"Yeah, the crazy kind." Said tails.

"Oh…"

"But don't worry, I'll defend them off!"

"And me as well!" said Perci.

"You sure Perci?"

"I'm sure Tails, I've got a fighting spirit in me! (I think…)"

"Well that's good, don't worry, I won't cause to much disturbance, besides, studying something is probably the quietest thing you could ever do."

Meanwhile, back at the doctors lab.

"WOULD YOU BELIEVE THIS?" Shouted doctor Ian.

"What is it?" said Doctor Aaron.

"LOOK AT THIS!"

Doctor Ian showed a picture of two kittens playing and running around.

"Aw, so cute."

"Oh and it turns out the fox and bandicoot lied to us about there not begin a chaos emerald on the island." Said Ian.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Shouted Doctor Aaron shouting so loudly the folks at Archie comics could hear him!

"Ok! All bets are off! Come on! We're heading to that island and giving them a piece of our mind!" Ian said grabbing Aaron and heading towards the helicopter.

"But wait, we haven't even made it up to past 1,000 words!"

"Who cares!"

Well…how rude…

 _Don't start a ship war_

 _The dreamcast police_

 _What did I just read records_

Sunny day

Very hot out

Someone goes on the Archie Sonic Online forms

Start a post about shipping

The debate starts up

All is well

Going great

Till someone starts acting a little bossy

Don't start no

Don't start no

Don't start no ship war with me

Don't start

Don't start no

Don't start no ship war with me

The debate gets heated

Even more now

The mods are starting to notice this

Names are begin called

Stuff I can't repeat

Warnings and bans getting handed out now

Even with all this

There still rallied up to say something

Don't start

Don't start no

Don't start no ship war with me

Don't start no

Don't start no

Don't start no ship war with me

Anger

Frustration

Things are really getting out of hand

Mods angry

So angry

Now we know what Ian Flynn was talking about

Bad enough people harass real people who they want to see be shipped

This is real life you dummies

No go read this book by Gabe Newell he made when he was a part of Microsoft

Don't start

Don't start no

Don't start no ship war with me

Don't start

Don't start no

Don't start no ship war with me


	5. Chapter 5

Relic the Pika continued to study the chaos emerald.

"I must say, these things are quite beautiful, shame they have to cause chaos when in the wrong hands." Said Relic.

"Trust me, me and Sonic almost learned that the hard way when Eggman was very close to getting all of them." Tails said.

Suddenly, some robots showed up to the island.

"Oh no not again…" Tails said.

"Oh yes again! How dare you lie to us you two tailed jerk!" Shouted Doctor Ian from the shore.

"Oh come on, I didn't even know that-"

"No no no, I refuse to hear any more of your lies!" said doctor Ian with his hand up.

"Robots, get that emerald!" said Ian.

The robots charged after Tails and the others. Perci and Tails fought off the robots the best they could while Relic hid, hoping that the robots wouldn't find her or the emerald.

Tails swung his tails at the robots quickly, and Perci tried fighting them off with coconuts and punches.

"Bring it on robot freaks! I can do this all day (I think…)."

The robots continued to charge at the duo.

"Come on robots, defeat them! Defeat them for science!" said Doctor Ian.

"Well, you've certainly snapped…" said Doctor Aaron.

"Don't remind me…"

More robots came to shore, one of them finding Relic and taking the emerald.

"Hey!" said Relic. But before she could say anything else she was tied up to the palm tree. The robot quickly sprinted off with the emerald.

"Keep bringing more and more robots on us, we'll do nothing but take out all of them! Every single one of them!" Tails said, taking out the robots like his life was on the line.

"Can we at least have a coffee break." Said Perci panting a bit.

The robot with the emerald came up to the doctors. Doctor Ian saw the surprised and tried his best not to act surprised. After that he called of more robots and waited for Tails and Perci to finish off the current robots.

They finally did, with Tails painting, and Perci on the ground tired.

"Curses, you defeated all of our robots! But we will be back!" Said doctor Aaron. The two quickly flew away from the island.

"Good, we got rid of those guys…" Tails said, helping Perci up.

"Sorry if I wasn't as helpful, I'm not exactly used to beating up robots."

"It's ok…" said Tails. You did great.

"Uh guys…I got some bad news…"

"Relic" said Tails.

The two followed her voice to find her tied up to a tree.

"Please tell me you still somehow have the emerald with you…"Tails said.

"I wish I did…" Relic said looking upset. Perci untied her from the tree and she got down on her knees and sobbed a bit.

"I'm sorry Tails…"

"It's ok…it's ok!" said Tails, hugging her.

"It's not your fault, we'll get that emerald back…" said Tails.

Tails looked out at the plane as it flew away.

"Hopefully before they do something that could cause something horrible to happen…" Tails thought.

 **Back at the lab**

"Yes there is a chance that something bad could happen, but trust me, it should be small…" said Doctor Ian.

"Well, like you say yourself, for Science!" said Doctor Aaron.

They put the chaos emerald into the giant machine, and a beam emerged, opening up a portal.

"Yes!" Said Doctor Aaron.

"It works! We're awesome!" said Aaron.

Back at the island Tails and the others saw the giant beam that had opened up a portal.

"What the heck is that?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good…" said Relic.

Suddenly, something was heading towards the island and falling at a fast pace.

"What the heck is that?" said Tails pointing at the thing.

"I don't know, but it's heading right towards us!" said Relic. The trio jumped out of the way as the thing made its way down to the shore.

"Oh my head…"

The gang slowly gathered around the thing that had just fell…or in this case…the person.

"Uh…hello?" said Tails.

"Huh?" the person looked up.

"So…who are you?" said Tails.

The person had gotten up, holding her head and grunting a bit. She wasn't sure where she was, but looked around a bit.

"my head…sorry."

"It's fine, would you like a chair."

"No, no, I'm ok. My name is Lilac…" She said.


End file.
